


Hysterical

by scandalsavage



Series: KinkWhumptober 2020 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Fisting, Forced Orgasm, Grooming, Historical Inaccuracy, Intersex Omegas, Jason is 17, Kinda, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Kink, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Psuedo-Science, Sex Pollen, casual sexism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalsavage/pseuds/scandalsavage
Summary: Thomas Wayne considers himself a modern alpha. He raised his son to know that omegas, while more delicate and in possession of gentler sensibilities, were deserving of respect and adoration, and that whatever mate the younger alpha one day chose (because Thomas is a modern alpha and has never even considered making a match on behalf of the pack), would become his world. Even so, as an alpha in excellent standing amongst the community, Thomas had certain expectations of his son and, by extension, the chosen omega. He doesn't think it's unreasonable to have expected another society darling, after all, most of Bruce's peers have mated from amongst the other... socially acceptable families.In retrospect, Thomas had been too easily swayed. He should have listened to his gut and made his reservations known when Bruce first guided the wide-eyed, awestruck pup through the heavy double-doors of the manor five years ago.
Relationships: Jason Todd/Bruce Wayne, Jason Todd/Thomas Wayne
Series: KinkWhumptober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950997
Comments: 8
Kudos: 166
Collections: Jason Todd Rare Pair Challenge





	Hysterical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissNaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissNaya/gifts), [Walor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walor/gifts), [daemoninwhite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daemoninwhite/gifts), [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/gifts), [TigerTigerTigerTime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerTigerTigerTime/gifts).



> Kink/Wump/Noncontober
> 
> Day 3:  
> Kinktober: Fisting | Medical Play | Orgasm Denial  
> Wumptober: Manhandled | Forced to their knees | ~~Held at gunpoint~~  
>  Noncontober: Sex Pollen (kinda.. I cheated. It's a heat inducer but this verse doesn't have sex pollen and that's basically just a chemical that forces people to want to fuck so...)
> 
> Seriously though guys, the sexism is strong in this one. Female hysteria but for omegas. 
> 
> (So it's 12:30am right now which means technically I'm a little late BUT I finished before midnight, I've just had a hell of a time uploading it.)  
> (Once again, wrote it today, not edited)
> 
> And finally, this is a gift to the Bottom Jason Todd Discord server and based on some convos there, as well as the specific people it's gifted to who also had similar convos that this may have purposely or accidentally borrowed from... sorry if I missed anyone)

Thomas Wayne considers himself a modern alpha. He raised his son to know that omegas, while more delicate and in possession of gentler sensibilities, were deserving of respect and adoration, and that whatever mate the younger alpha one day chose (because Thomas _is_ a modern alpha and has never even considered making a match on behalf of the pack), would become his world. Even so, as an alpha in excellent standing amongst the community, Thomas had certain expectations of his son and, by extension, the chosen omega. He doesn't think it's unreasonable to have expected another society darling, after all, most of Bruce's peers have mated from amongst the other... socially acceptable families. 

Bruce has always done things a bit differently—a bachelor adopting a packless alpha pup was all but unheard of before Bruce did it, now it's something of a trend. So Thomas hadn't been _overly_ surprised when his son brought home some tiny urchin half his age. And it wasn't the end of the world. It's still common to bring young, unblooded omegas into the pack to groom them for their future alpha mate. Thomas suspected the wildness of the streets could be tamed out, and once the boy had been scrubbed clean of the dirt and grime, he really was a lovely little thing. 

In retrospect, Thomas had been too easily swayed. He should have listened to his gut and made his reservations known when Bruce first guided the wide-eyed, awestruck pup through the heavy double-doors of the manor five years ago. 

The boy was unruly at the best of times and downright insolent at the worst. When the boy was younger, it amused Thomas to see the pup match, and surpass, wits with some of the stodgy old traditionalist alphas who would needle him about being a modern omega. However, as he grew, he did learn the etiquette and manners expected of a Wayne omega, was more than capable of _perfectly_ exhibiting the proper behavior, but he seemed to delight in twisting it or disregarding it entirely. He'd been dragged away from several omega rights rallies, ushered out of the customary post-dinner discussion between alpha's when he tried to insist on being included, and _still_ to this day, could not be trusted to dress himself without arriving at the car in trousers. 

Thomas and Bruce had both thought maybe Jason's first heat and subsequent mating would help settle him, help him embrace his lofty position as the Wayne pack's omega, mother of the future heir. But it had not only come much later than most other omegas, but had not helped in the slightest. If anything, the start of his mating cycles made it worse. When Bruce had first brought Jason home, he and Richard had thought the omega cute and precocious and indulged him far too much. Now... now it's less cute and even Bruce is getting frustrated at the omega's lack of propriety and impudence. 

Last week was the final straw. Last week, Bruce came to Thomas for help. 

Bruce and Jason have been mated for just over a year now. And last week, on a trip to Europe for their anniversary, Bruce discovered Jason's oral contraceptives. 

Omega health is Thomas' area of expertise, one of them. So Thomas made an appointment to officially start treating Jason for the omegan hysteria he'd always worried the boy would develop. 

Treating his own son-in-law at his practice in town would have drawn too much suspicion, so Thomas had dusted off his home office and examination room. He hasn't used it since his own mate suffered the same illness. 

"I've never been in these rooms before," he hears the omega's playful lilt in the office next to the exam room and can't help but smile a little. For all Jason's faults (and they're not really his fault, just an effect of his illness), he _does_ love Bruce and happily performs his duty as omega whenever (and apparently wherever) his mate gets the urge. Perhaps too happily. Excessive sexual appetite is a symptom and unbecoming of polite omegas. "You sure the old man won't get upset? He's getting kind of moody in his twilight years."

Thomas frowns as the door starts to open and he hears his son snort in amusement instead of reprimanding Jason. The omega's youth is no excuse for flippantly insulting the head of his pack and if Jason is going to learn, so must Bruce. This will be a learning experience for them both.

The well brought-up, gentle-alpha that Bruce is, holds the door open for his mate to walk through first, even though Bruce's other arm is wrapped around Jason's slim waist, practically holding him off the floor as the omega's own arms are slung around the much larger alpha's neck, delicate fingertips toying with the short dark hairs at the nape of Bruce's neck.

Thomas wrinkles his nose at the rough trousers Jason is wearing, the bottoms and the plaid flannel shirt tucked into them streaked with mud indicating he'd been helping Alfred in the garden again. Once more ignoring Thomas' orders to cease, as it was below his station and work more suited to beta's anyway. The fabric hangs off of his otherwise acceptable omegan frame. Jason was a scrawny, half-starved little thing when he first arrived but has since filled out, if still a little narrow in the hips. Thomas suspects, based on previous examinations, that the negative effects on his early development are the only reason he isn't one of those large, overly muscled, almost alpha looking omegas. 

Small mercies. 

Bruce gives his mate a final lingering kiss before setting the boy back on his feet and turning to close the door behind them. 

Which leaves Jason to look around the room, taking in the counter, comfy armchair for the couple's alpha, the old anatomical poster of an omega on the wall, the tray topped with a tidy line of the tools Thomas will need, before widening as they land on the gynecology chair and narrowing again as they finally settle on Thomas.

Jason's never fully trusted him since his first examination. The poor thing had never had a proper medical exam and didn't realize that the doctor would have to touch him. Everywhere. 

The omega goes to take a step back and runs right into the broad chest of his mate. Bruce's hands look big against the boy's slight shoulders. 

Jason goes rigid. 

"We're concerned about your health, sweetheart," Thomas says kindly. It's a common moniker to use for an omega, especially one who's pack. But Jason bristles whenever anyone but Bruce calls him by a pet name that he considers infantilizing or dismissive. 

Which is why Thomas said it. 

Sure enough, the omega's lip curls up and a low warning growl rumbles past his teeth. 

"Jason!" Bruce admonishes, even if it is less firm than it should be and accompanied by a brief, gentle squeeze of the hands he now has wrapped around the boy's upper arms. 

His son is too soft. It's Thomas' fault. He raised him that way. He'll have to remedy that now. For all their sakes.

"This is a perfect example," Thomas explains, turning toward his tray and retrieving his gloves. He takes a small amount of pleasure from the way Jason's eyes widen as the latex snaps around Thomas' wrist, in the way his breath catches and his throat bobs, the way he tries to press himself back into his alpha. "You cannot bear your teeth and growl at an alpha, let alone _your_ pack leader. You're ornery, troublesome, and rash. You're overly emotional and quick to irritation and perhaps a little too... sexually available. Fortunately, the diagnosis is simple. Omegan hysteria is fairly easily treatable."

"I-what?" Jason's cheeks flush red. The appropriate response. Though the blush _should_ be due to embarrassment of the analysis of his shortcomings. Thomas suspects it's rage. 

"I haven't done or said anything that Bruce and Dick haven't done a hundred times!" The omega looks genuinely surprised. 

Sighing, Thomas steps closer. Jason tries to push back against Bruce to get away but the younger alpha doesn't budge and keeps the boy where he is.

With one hand, Thomas takes Jason firmly by the chin. With the other, he fishes in his pocket for the incriminating little bottle.

"Bruce and Richard are alphas," he says slowly, like he's explaining to a child. Because he is basically. Omegas, even matured, adult omegas, don't have the same capacity for higher thought as alphas. That's just an unfortunate fact of science. "You are not. You are an omega. And it's about time you start acting like one."

 _That_ gets him an indignant snarl. Jason jerks against Bruce's hold and bites, "You're just a jealous old fossil. The world is changing and you can't stand that you're not going to be all powerful anymore."

Thomas gets a _huge_ amount of satisfaction when he shakes the bottle filled with contraceptive tablets in Jason's face and his mouth snaps shut, breath freezing in his chest. 

"These are highly restricted. A mated omega cannot be in possession of contraceptives without the explicit permission of their alpha and the recommendation of their physician. As your physician, I wrote no such prescription. As your mate and alpha, Bruce knows nothing about them. Explain yourself, omega."

The boy is trembling a little, smart enough to know he's in big trouble. But still too stubborn and bullheaded to do the smart thing and bow his head, bare his throat, _submit_.

"Fuck you. It's none of your business."

Thomas expected nothing else. 

He sighs again and steps back, turning his attention to his son.

"Strip him."

Bruce hesitates just long enough for the words and their implications to register to the omega. Jason manages to rip himself free of Bruce's hold for a brief moment and tries to rush to the door. 

But Bruce gets ahold of himself quick enough to grab the fleeing omega. The younger alpha looks miserable the whole time he manhandles his mate around, trying to carefully pull off his clothing without harming him. 

Eventually Bruce wrangles Jason to the armchair and drags the violently thrashing omega over his lap. Thomas watches, shaking his head at how he so thoroughly failed to prepare his son for a mate. Bruce never once employs any of the control mechanisms for rowdy omegas. He barely manages to tug off the trousers before Jason twists just right and falls to the floor. 

The boy is on his feet in a heartbeat, darting for the door. 

Thomas rolls his eyes and reaches out, snagging the omega by the back of the neck. 

Then he pinches down. 

Jason gasps, mouth falling open, pretty big blue eyes shooting open, pupils dilating until the only blue remaining is a thin ring. All the tension in his body evaporates. He goes perfectly limp and still in Thomas' firm grip.

"Wh-what did you do to him?" Bruce asks, concern bleeding into his voice. 

Thomas tsks at him as he turns, guiding a suddenly very docile omega back to his alpha. "I'm not going to harm your mate, son," he says, letting some of his disappointment color his words. "But you _must_ take control of your omega. If not for your own sake, then for his. If you allow him to get worse, he'll be taken from you. Institutionalized. You don't want to have to visit him in Arkham. What if you have pups?"

Bruce's eyes are locked on Jason's far away gaze. He looks stunned and uncertain. Thomas reaches out and claps his free hand to his son's shoulder.

"All I did was scruff him," Thomas explains. "Thumb and fingers on either side of the spine, just behind the scent glands under his jaw. You likely instinctively do a similar thing when you're mating, only your jaw doesn't reach far enough to get such a thorough reaction but the omega still softens at the bite."

Bruce's voice is rough when he says, "We.. I don't... we don't do it like that often. He prefers... he likes to..."

"Jesus, Bruce, you let him ride you?" Does his son have zero alpha instincts?

"I... it makes him happy. I like to see his face and—"

"Bruce," Thomas cuts in sharply, jerking Jason a little more roughly than necessary around to stand between the younger alpha's legs. He uses his hold to force the omega to his knees, pushes his face into Bruce's crotch. Bruce flinches but his eyes snap up to Thomas' and he stays put. "You cannot let your omega rule you. Especially this one. Jason needs you, son. He needs you to be an example, a guide. He needs you to lead him in the right direction. It's time to alpha up, son."

Jason starts nosing lazily at the zipper of Bruce's slacks, the concentration of comforting scent there rousing him a bit out of the daze of the scruffing but also keeping him appropriately servile. 

"Remove his blouse," Thomas says as Bruce's starts petting Jason's hair. "And let him put his mouth on you. It's _his_ job to pleasure _you_ and he needs to learn his proper place is at your feet, whether metaphorically or literally."

Thomas leaves Bruce to it, turning to prep the final tool he'll need for this session. He wasn't going to use it this time. Was hoping he wouldn't have to use it at all. But things are clearly worse than he thought.

When he turns back to his patients, he's pleasantly surprised to see that Jason has been relieved of his ridiculous clothing and Bruce is sighing into the little kittenish licks that the omega lavishes up and down the shaft of his cock. He's also very pleasantly surprised to see that the boy ducks his head to lap at Bruce's balls entirely of his own volition. Most omegas have to be taught that. 

Bruce's eyes are glassy, with regret or pleasure, Thomas doesn't know, but he hopes it's the latter.

"He... he'll be alright, won't he father?" Bruce pleads. "You... you can help him, right?"

Remembering how taken with his own omega he'd been in his youth softens him a bit. "Of course he will, son," Thomas hums, allowing himself to stroke his own fingers through Jason's unruly curls. "This is our fault, not his. You brought him home young enough to be properly groomed into a fine omega. But instead of guiding him, we let him do whatever he wanted. It's not too late to fix it."

Bruce nods, whatever words he planned on saying stopped in his throat and replaced with a pleased purr when Jason swallows his entire length in one smooth, practiced motion. 

It just proves that there's a good, obedient omega in there to be salvaged.

Thomas tugs gently on the boy's hair, scratching his scalp in reward for the little whine he makes at having to come off his alpha's cock, while he holds up the syringe, filled with a viscous, bright yellow liquid, for Bruce's attention.

The younger alpha squints. "What is it?"

"Colloquially, and crudely, referred to as 'Sex pollen' due to the color and the effect on omegas," Thomas says clinically. "It's a heat inducer."

Bruce blinks but when Thomas nods his head in the direction of the gynecological chair, the alpha scoops up his mate and starts strapping him in. "Can't we just wait for his actual heat?"

"An induced heat is stronger," Thomas explains. "The excess flood of hormones will not only help wash the contraceptives from his system, but will amplify his intrinsic need to submit. Hopefully, continued use of the drug won't be necessary but given his blatant disregard of our authority over him, his earlier outburst, and the fact that he's been actively undermining your rightful attempts, as his alpha, to pup him, I'm of the strong opinion that at the moment, it's vital."

Bruce gulps. "And after this session? If it's not needed? How does this work?"

Checking the restraints at the omega's wrists and ankles, making sure Bruce didn't leave them too loose, Thomas settles into his seat between Jason's legs and meets his son's eyes.

"Much the same as it will today. I'll show you."

He reaches out and squeezes Jason's balls, just hard enough to make the boy jerk and the distant glaze of his eyes sharpen a hair. The omega needs to be a little more alert for this to work.

It makes him think of something else. "Be honest," he says to Bruce while Jason shakes his head a little to clear it. "Do you let him come from his cock?"

The light dusting of color that rises in Bruce's cheeks as he drops his gaze to the floor gives him the answer he needs.

"Bruce," he sighs, "you have to be stronger, son. I know it's hard to not give them whatever they want. But you have to stand your ground. Many of these practices you're ignoring are for the omega's health. Mounting, vaginal-only climax, scruffing, enforced subservience... without them the omega will become unwell."

The younger alpha swallows again, concern etched across his handsome features when he looks back to his mate. At least Thomas seems to be getting through to his son.

"Wh... what's..." Jason mumbles, can't complete the sentence but is awake enough to soften when he sees Bruce and tense when he sees Thomas.

"So," Thomas starts, changing his tone from father to doctor and bringing the syringe up in front of his face, flicking the glass tube, and reveling in the fear that manages to flicker in the omegas eyes. Then he lowers it, pressing the hollow needle to the upper corner of the boy's cunt, letting him twitch weakly and uselessly in his restraints, before spearing it into the wet flesh. "The hormones an omega produces in heat are the most pure and concentrated doses. They're the same hormones produced during arousal, just far more potent."

Jason makes a strangled protesting noise as Thomas pulls the needle out, discarding it on the tray and retrieving the next tool. 

"These hormones are, in many ways, the omega's ideal state, soft, pleasant, and eager to please their alpha. But obviously we can't have insatiable omegas and expect them to be useful members of society. An alpha can't do all the work of providing and caring for the pack. It's a give and take. For most omega's it's not an issue. But for some—" he's lets the band of the cock ring snap against Jason's quickly heating skin, making the boy yelp, as he settles it at the base, "—they are born with, _or allowed to develop_ (though excessive penile ejaculation, for male omegas) an unhealthy level of alpha hormones."

Bruce has the decency to look properly scolded. But Jason twists and tugs harder at his restraints. 

Thomas uses the lever to crank Jason's legs up higher and out further, allowing for the folds of his cunt to spread open without being touched. Slick already drips out of him, making a mess of his own thighs and the chair. His body is glistening with a light sheen of sweat and has turned a lovely, rosy shade. 

The 'Sex Pollen' works very quickly. 

Even his chest and nipples have swollen noticeably. 

Just more evidence of how desperately the poor thing needed this procedure. 

Thomas tries to ignore his own... _growing interest_ as he grabs the lubricant off the tray and starts slicking his gloved right hand. It's extremely unprofessional and wildly unfatherly. 

He probably doesn't need the lube, Jason is sopping wet, but better safe than sorry. He doesn't want to hurt his son-in-law, his packmate, the pack omega.

Thomas pushes one finger into the omega and he keens. A shrill whine splits the air and his back arches up off the table. Bruce is watching, entranced, drinking up everyone of Jason's little gasps and the broken pleas that sound like aborted requests to "stop" and "don't" and "no, no, no".

Dragging his finger around in the warm, wet chasm, Thomas searches until he finally finds the spot that makes the boy thrash and moan. Then he bears down on it.

"Vaginal climax after an extended period of arousal is the best way to coax the omega's body to produce more of the correct hormones," Thomas says as he adds a second, then a third finger in quick succession and spreads them wide. He pauses a moment to admire the way Jason's pussy gapes open for him. Shakes out the image of his own knot stuffed into the wild little thing and breeding his womb full of Bruce's brothers and sisters. Then continues thickly, "And a knotting, of course. An omega should only ever come on your knot."

He twists his wrist, screwing a fourth finger into the tight opening, using the thumb of his other hand to rub erratic little circles against the sensitive bud of Jason's clit. He brings Jason to the edge of orgasm, then backs off, slows his motions, pets the overheated flesh of the boy's thigh, before returning his thumb to the little nub and starting over. 

Over and over again, he teases the omega high, and pulls back. Brings him to the brink of release, only to withdraw. Until Jason is sobbing and shaking like a leaf in the chair, staring at Bruce and trying to reach for him. Thomas can tell Bruce wants to comfort his mate, wants to pull the boy close and press kisses to his sweaty head and promise to never make him do this again. 

But, to Thomas' immense pride, Bruce stays strong. Doesn't give in. 

He flexes his hand as he pumps it in and out of the absolutely drenched hole, forcing those slicky walls wider. 

"Of course," he says, surprised at his own breathlessness. "For this procedures, an actual knot would be inconvenient. We need as many as we can, for the duration of the drug..." The drug that is now if full effect, filling the small room so thickly with the warm, spiced honey scent—so distinctly _Jason—_ that one could almost cut through it with a knife. "You need to knot the omega repeatedly, in quick succession, in order to maximize the effectiveness of the procedure."

It's definitely affecting Thomas, he feels a little lightheaded and even though he's already preparing for the final step, he wants _so badly_ to just pull his hand back and shove his cock into Jason, give the omega a real knot to clench down on and cry about. 

Because he is crying. Sobbing and bucking and trying to find relief while also trying to escape the onslaught.

Thomas gazes at that pretty, tear-streaked face and wonders at how differently his son turned out. Where Bruce softens, Thomas hardens. He doesn't want to cuddle or coddle the boy. He wants to ruin him, bounce impertinent brat on his dick until he's screaming and begging. For more or to stop... Thomas doesn't care.

If Jason were his omega, he'd have the bitch living on his knot.

Without warning, Thomas folds the thumb of his right hand in, and shoves his entire fist up the omega's cunt. 

And when Jason screams, lower body seizing and spasming while he comes, Thomas loses control a little. An alpha's knot sits just inside the muscles of the vaginal opening so that they squeeze down around the invading bulge, locking it in to insure a successful breeding. 

The feel of those walls clenching around the wide span of his fist, the sounds the omega makes above him... Thomas can't help it, he forces his fist deeper. 

Jason chokes, then wails, at the slow, insistent push of Thomas' arm. He keeps going until he can't go any further, the omega's pussy swallowing most of his forearm. 

He comes back to himself then, admires the way the omega took what it was given, then looks at his son. 

Bruce's eyes are wide as saucers and zoned in on where Jason's smooth, soaked opening stretches wide around Thomas' hairy arm. 

Completely ignoring the pained, overstimulated cries of his mate. 

Thomas grins at him. "Would you like to give it a try, son?"

Bruce swallows hard. 

Then nods.


End file.
